Amu's revenge
by xXDark15AngelXx
Summary: Amu's eggs are destroyed so she goes to another country. after 1 and a half years Amu is back with her 3 new charas and an egg. Back for revenge.Rated T for some language in here not suitable for kids. :3 Also some Amuto in the story. so Tadamu fans *Beware*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not shugo chara or any of the characters. PEACH PIT does. I might introduce my own characters along the way though. Enjoy.**

Amu's PoV.

The sound of the cracking eggs sent tears flowing down my cheeks. I fall to my knees and close my eyes, "It's only a dream, it's only a dream." I keep repeating to myself, but I know in my heart it's not. I get on my feet and scream at the X eggs "YOU BASTARDS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I run up to the remains of my Guardian chara's eggs.

"I'll get you all back someday!" I weep, I turn to the X eggs "AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!" I scream.

"Moodi! Moodi!" They repeated, flying around me in circles and then flew off.

***Next day***

Normal PoV.

"Ran! Miki! Su! Dia! Come on we are going to be late for school if you don't get up!" Amu yelled from the bathroom. 'No reply' "I'll kill them when I'm outta here" Amu thought to herself. As Amu got out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around he body and another around her hair(BTW Amu has C-cup breasts in this, she hot!). When she gets in the room she sees no eggs in their basket.

"Okay guys if you don't come out in 5 seconds ill kill y- oh wait." Tears marking her face as the race down her cheeks. "You are dead." She said as the tears stained her face. "I guess I'll have to tell Tadase and the others about what happened yesterday." She thought to herself "They'll help me get through it." Cheering up she left her house in her school uniform and headed for school.

***Time skip* **

"Well then why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you no longer have your guardian chara's with you so you are no longer of any use to us."

"TADASE! What are you talking about?"

He continued to look through his papers and ignore me.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS! I'LL GE MY REVENGE!" She said running out the door.

***Major time skip- 1½ years later***

***Still normal PoV***

"Hope you miss me." Amu said winking at Lulu.

"Never ya' slut!" Lulu replied wrapping her arms around Amu, Amu returned the gesture.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your house for all this time."

"Don't mention it"

Amu and Lulu waved goodbye to each other as Amu boarded the plane for Japan

Amu's Pov

"I'm back for revenge my sweet, sweet prince." I whispered to myself with a smirk on my face."Amu you look evil" someone said. "Come out, Yora, Kimi and Akae." I said and three little characters floated out in front of me. Yep, you guessed right, they are her new Shugo Chara's.

First there is Yora, who looks extremely like Yoru but she is a girl, she has furry & messy dark red hair that ends mid-back, She wears a black tight belly-top which is rubbery with a spiky belt like thing at the end of it. For a skirt she has a black rubbery skirt with two silver belts that hang of half of the skirt, he shoes are knee-high leather heel boots. She represents my wish to always be with Ikuto, but there is no way I would tell anyone that but she also represents my dark side, she loves to do bad things to people.

Then there is Kimi, she has long blonde hair that reaches down to her knees, her hair has one part to her left that she keeps ties up. (Just how Amu wears her hair.) She wears a tight hot pink dress that ends mid-thigh and on the dress a thick white belt with a silver buckle, her shoes are white open-toed heels. She represents my love for being famous & my love for my fans but she also represents my light side, she doesn't like to do anything bad.

Last but not least is Akae, she has shoulder-height hair that is full-on black but with her right side pinned around her head to the back. She wears a dark red singlet that says 'REVENGE' on it with that she wears a leather black full-sleeved jacket that ends just above her rib cage, she wears tight black shorts which on the back where her ass is it says 'JUSTICE' she also wears short & stubby black rubber boots. She represents my will for revenge & Justice. (which you probably already figured out *Wink*.)

I smiled at my chara's and I put my hand in my bag and pulled out a rainbow coloured egg. This egg had 7 colours, the colours of the rainbow. The colours were vertical across the egg "Wake up soon." I whispered to my egg and kissed it. Suddenly I began to feel sleepy, I turned the knob which backs the chair lover and high to sleep. I rest my head of the seat that was now almost completely vertical, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm home

**OKAY! Some people said to me that there have been like 5 of fan-fics like this. So let me tell you, I was not aware of that at the time but I did know about one, and that's the reason I started. With the one I did know about I tried to keep it as different as possible but with the same story line.**

**I'm sorry about that but I'm not good with hate messages.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara in any shape or form, but I do own a few characters in here.**

**Oh, and another thing. In shugo chara I do not hate Tadase but I do hate Tadamu. I absolutely looooove Ikuto and love Amuto. Okay, enough chit-chat on with the story!**

Amu's PoV

I was awoken by a loud sound coming from the speakers. First comes a bit of static and then a voice "Hello there and thank you for using 'The Awesome Airlines' (made it up *Wink*) We will be arriving at Japan in 2 more hours. Meanwhile please enjoy this track CD of Akae Kimi's newest songs."(Yes I used her chara names. It was just Akae before Kimi was born then she added Kimi.) My eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, they were playing my newest album of one of the world's best airlines. I hear cheers and whistle go on throughout the airplane and I smiled to myself. (By the way, I am wearing sunglasses and a wig so no one notices me.) My charas flew in front of me and I put up my three middle fingers as Akae, Kimi and Yora highfived them.

***Time skip* - Just landed**

Normal PoV.

Amu jumped out of the plane and went to find her luggage being pulled out by the airline attendants. She grabbed her red, blue and black suitcases, put them on the floor and pulled out the handles that she wheeled them with. She went outside to find her car; she looked around and saw someone holding a sign that said Hin. A, she knew that it was hers because she recognized the man holding the sign it was Kitsune. "KI-TSU-NE!" Amu yelled waving her hand like no tomorrow. Kitsune looked in Amu's direction and waved. She took her things to the car

"Pop the boot!" She yelled quietly from behind the car.

"I can do it you know, I mean put your things in the car." He replied

"Naah I don't like acting like one of those spoiled brats." She said and pictures of the guardians flew into her head, she smirked.

***Time Skip* - At home**

Amu's PoV.

"MUM, DAD,AMI! I'M HOME!" I yelled as loud as I could. I heard the door open and three people ran as fast as they could towards me, throwing their arms around me.

"Welcome home!" they all said in unison.

We all walked in and put my things on the floor. Re-hugged and then sat down and talked.

"So how was it at Lulu's? oh and Amu please take off that disguise, its creeping me out." My Mama said looking at my big back sunglasses and my black hair wig.

"Haha okay Mama." I said as I pulled the wig and sunnys off my head and my family all gasped at once.

"Amu! What did you do to your hair?" My dad asked, his mouth wide open. My hair was light blue with four small pink tips, two at the front left and right and two at the back.

"Haha you guys know Akae Kimi right?" I said smiling.

"Oh Amu, you loved her so much that you dyed your hair the same colour." My mum said with a sigh.

I shook my head. "No Mama, I _am _Akae Kimi." I said trying to hold back my laughter from the look on their faces, but I couldn't hold it back anymore. I fall on the floor and laughed so hard my stomach hurt and tears started forming in my eyes.

"Oh Amu we're so proud of you!" My Mama said as they all hugged me again.

"ONEE-SAN'S FAMWOUS!" Ami said with a huge smile on her face. "I'm a HUGE FWAN of Akae Kimi."

Amu turned around to see that Ami was running up to her bedroom. "SIS COME UP!" she yelled out from upstairs. Amu walked up the stairs and into Ami's room. Her walls were covered in pictures of Akae and her band, then Ami showed her all eight of her albums. "Good job Ami." I smiled and pat her on the head "Sis is proud of you."

***Time Skip* - Seiyo Academy.**

Normal PoV.

"I've been waiting for this day for ages" Amu thought as she looks at the school with a slight grin on her face, all eyes on her.

"Hey is that…."

"Akae" One girl started.

"Kimi" Another finished.

Amu walked through the crowd of people holding notepads and pencils out to her asking for her autograph. Amu smiled and said, "Maybe another time my Chikettes, I have to sign up for this school." The entire group of girls squealed. Amu was however giving out high fives, she gave them out as she went along she turned around-. "Thanks my Chikettes." She said, winking at them, they all squealed.

As Amu reached the principal's office she saw none other than….Tadase going the same way, into the principal's office…she smirked "Akae, come out I wanna see his reaction." I whispered to Akae inside her bag."My pleasure" she said smiling, she sat on Amu's shoulder as Amu walked inside the principal's office 'time for some fun' she thought to herself.

**Thank you for reading R&R! btw, I will only continue if at least 2 people want me too, I don't want anyone to think I'm copying, I'm making it at my own pace.**

**Amuto later on. Cya my Chikettes and my Chiks **


	3. Chapter 3 found out?

**Okay guys, here is chapter two.**

**Thankyou guys for all the positive comments, I'll try to make my chapters longer like some of you asked me, but I'll also try to make them more interesting. **

**If you want a request for something to happen PM me and I'll try my best to fulfil your request *Bows down*.**

Normal PoV

Amu walked into the principal's office with Akae on her shoulder, she went in before Tadase and she flicked her blue hair to the back of her shoulder so Tadase could see Akae as clear as day, his eyes lit up as he walked behind Amu and saw Akae on her shoulder. They both went into the principal's office.

"Now Ms Kimi" Said the principal ( ) "I understand that you would like to transfer to our school, Seiyo Academy." Sounding excited he pulled out the enrolment papers and put them in front of her.

"Yes sir, but as Akae is my stage name, and no one but my family knows my real name, they are in Australia at the moment, so I would prefer it if I could sign the papers with just you in the room. And also that on the class rolls that you put my name Akae Kimi instead of my real name, I trust you because you seem like someone who can keep a secret and is trustworthy." She said with a sweet smile on her face, something that no one can say 'no' to.

"Ah, yes I understand what you mean, so it goes like the only one in this school to know your real name will be me and only me?" Mr Hitsu said feeling honoured.

"Yes that is correct, but I do have a friend that goes to this school, I believe she is in something called the guardians." Tadase turned his head immediately just to see that Akae was poking her tongue out at him, he looked shocked.

"Her name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki, I understand you know her well Tadase Hotori." She said without turning her head, but Akae was giggling a lot.

"How do you know my name?" Tadase replied, keeping a straight face, his eyes fixated on the giggling Akae.

"Well I got my secretary to make sure there are no bad people in this school before I came here, he looked into everyone's police reports and past's to make sure no one was someone who could kidnap me or anything, and you Tadase, you are someone I am going to keep a close eye on." Amu turned her head and smiled politely at him and turned her head back to the principal. "Mr Hitsu, I would like permission to stay at a class today for the rest of the school day to observe the teaching qualities of the teachers a Seiko.

"Yes of course." He replies and hands Amu the enrolment forms.

"Thank you for your time." She says. "Oh and one more thing, where can I find the uniform shop? I need to buy the uniform if I want to go here right?"

"Ah yes, go to the gymnasium, once you walk in, head to your right and go through the second door, there you will find the uniform shop. It is open Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays. You can go there today as it is Wednesday; I hope you have a great time at Seiyo Academy." The last thing she saw as the left was the beaming smile of the principal.

'Okay what did he say? I'm at the gymnasium, but now where?' Amu thought, looking left and right. Then she saw the hair of a familiar person, but who is he? She stared at his midnight hair and his amazing indigo eyes, he caught her looking at him and walked up to her, smirk on him face "Hey, you look familiar, have we met?" he said, his eyes look right through me…'IKUTO?! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?' Her eyes widened. "Umm, I don't think so, you might have seen me on the TV before, I'm Akae Kimi" Amu answered, her bright smile beaming as she looked at him. 'Wow, he's grown; his muscles are showing a lot more than they used to be.' She flicked her hair to the back of her shoulders to reveal Akae; she had to make sure it was Ikuto. His eyes widened at the sight of Akae, the he smirked.

"Hmm, so you're an owner as well, huh." He said. 'I guess I should play it safe and act dumb and not cocky. Not like how I used to act.' Amu smiled

"An owner? Of what?" he looked at her with a questionable expression.

"An owner of a guardian chara of course" he said, picking Akae up. Akae giggled and then bit him,

"Ouch." He flinched.

"you have that sort of a chara?" he said surprised.

"Oh no, not just her, I have three more Nya~" Amu said, her pink ears and tail now shown to the face of Ikuto.

"What the hell Yora? Nya~" Amu went into her bag to find Yora, who was hiding.

"Yora?" Ikuto said, sounding sort of surprised. 'Oh shit, Ikuto was the main person she didn't want to show Yora to….Shit' Then without a warning, Ikuto's black ears and tail popped out. 'Okay Amu act dumb, just act surprised.' She thought to herself, jumping away from Ikuto and hiding, Ikuto jumped over to her and smirked,

"So you want to have cat-like to huh?"

"A cat? Oh no, no, no, this character isn't here because I want to be a cat" she said, then….'shit now he is going to ask me what she is there for, and then if I say 'to be with Ikuto' then he will be like 'What?' arghhh what do I do'

"Yora, is my cat chara." Yora rose from the bag, Ikuto's eyes widened as he saw the resemblance between his character and hers. "She is because, about 2-2½ years ago I met a cat, and fell in love with him a lot, he was my precious cat." Hoping this would work she smiled.

Ikuto raised one eyebrow, like he didn't buy the story 'dammit' she said to herself.

"I see, then I'll leave you be." He tried to undo his chara change when he found out he couldn't. "Yoru, undo the chara change" He said 'act surprised about the resemblance when Yoru shows himself' mid-way through her thoughts, and her eyes brighten up as she sees Yoru flying from behind Ikuto's back.

"I can't Nya~, It won't let me Nya~." He turns his head towards Amu and sees Yora sitting on Amu's shoulder with her head turned and whistling, she also turns her head and sees Yoru.

"Y-Yoru, is that you?" Yora said her eyes widening until they are almost the same size as her head.

"Yer, it's me Yora." Yoru said.

You could see tears forming in both their eyes as they went and flew to eachother. As they reached eachother they wrapped their hands around one-another.

"I missed you." They both said together. Ikuto and I looked at eachother, and then we both burst out laughing. As we were both rolling on the floor I noticed that both our ears and tails had gone away.

Once we both got control over ourselves again I asked him "Hey I never got your name." he smirked

"You already know it, don't you Amu…" I stared at him…'Crap…Crap… what do I do? Oh I know'

"Wow you mean Hinamori Amu?" he nodded his head, I burst out laughing, he raised an eyebrow. "Do we look that much alike? Wow small world. So, you must be the famous 'Ikuto" I'm guessing?" He nodded, looking confused. "I'm Amu's cousin, my stage name is Akae Kimi but my real name is only known to my family & close friends.

"I don't believe you Amu" he said and leaned in close to my face, I felt my cheeks turning crimson red.

"I knew it was you." He smirked looking at my extremely red face, he chuckled. He held out his hand once he got up, I took it and he whispered in my ear "Am I your precious cat?" He said smirking. I looked up at him, also smirking. "What are you planning?" he said confused with a hint of curiosity in his voice, I turned my head back to facing forward… "Nothiiiing" I said in a sing-song voice. I giggled a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :3 how you guys doing? Sorry for late update, got too many detentions lol. **

**First things first. I need to know what some things mean, because I have only been here for not even a week so yeah.**

**First: what does OOC or OC mean, I sometimes see them at the start of stories and yeah so I wanted to know what that one meant.**

**And second: What does A/N mean, I mainly see this when someone says something in the story for eg. "Alice went up to the person in charge." (A/N I don't know what the name for the person in charge is so…) things like that.**

**And thankyou guys so much on all of the support you guys are giving me.**

**Oh, and also someone asked me how to pronounce the names of the charas.**

**Yora – You're a, the 'A' is not pronounced in the high-pitched 'A' kind of like 'are' but the syllable is short. So like Your-R.**

**Kimi- just like it seems, Key-Me **

**Akae- kind of like are-k or Are-Kay.**

Amu's PoV.

We both walked up to the uniform shop and then I realised something I stopped, "Ne, Ikuto?" he looks down at me "mmm?" Gosh, he makes me feel small the way he looks down at me.

"I never asked, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Seiko high?" I looked up at him, now I feel even smaller.

"Mmmm…I don't really know, just…for fun I guess." He bent down, his face inches away from mine,

"Is my little strawberry interested in me?" I could feel my face burning up; I turned my face around, hoping he didn't see me blush.

"N-n-no, I'm n-not interested in I-Ikuto." My face blushing harder. "And where did you come up with that name?" I could feel him smirk behind me.

"You can't hide your cute blushing face from me Amu." He cupped his hand on my chin and turned my crimson red face towards his, for a moment I believed that my face couldn't get any redder, but boy was I wrong.

"I guess it was lucky that I was here today though, I got to see my cute little strawberry for the first time in almost 2 years." He smirked.

"Oh yer, I forgot. Come to my house tonight for a present." Now it was my time to smirk. He rose an eyebrow at me "I'll see you then." He said. He turned around to go out the door, he turned his head, "Ja ne." turning back and walking out the door.

I went up to the uniform shop and I saw a really pretty girl around the age of 16 working there "How may I help you miss?" She had the sweetest voice and smile I have ever seen and heard. She has amazing brown wavy hair that end just over mid-back beautiful green eyes and soft pink lips.

"Ah, Hai! I need some uniform, I am transferring here soon." I replied.

"Wait, are you…A-Ak-"

"Hai, I'm Akae Kimi"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh."

I giggled.

"Oh sorry. Let's get you some uniform, hmm ah here's one. Here try this one on." She said handing me a Seiyo Academy uniform.

I went into the change rooms behind the girl, once I was changed I opened the curtains and she turned around and gasped.

"It looks like it was made for you!" She ran up and hugged me, once she realised what she did she pushed herself away "Sorry about that." She said quietly.

I hugged her back. "It's okay, I haven't had anyone hug me like that for a while." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice, she noticed the sadness in my voice and tried to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"So Ms. Kimi are you releasing any new songs any time soon?" she asked with a huge smile on her face, I laughed.

"Please call me Akae, and yes, I have a whole new album coming out late October (Its June 13th btw)." I replied "though not all of the songs have been recorded yet." I glanced at my watch, "Oh I better hurry to my class before my boss finds out and yells at me. Oh, and I never got your name?" I asked.

"I'm Misaki, but call me Misa." The beaming smile on her face could cheer anyone up.

"Okay Misa, I hope to see you soon." Trying to return the smile, but probably ended up looking like a baka.

I rushed to class and found the sign –CA3-(Classroom 3) I held my posture and knocked on the door. She teacher walked over to the door and looked out the window at the top of the tall door. She gasped.

"Students, as of tomorrow we will be having a transfer student from London to our school, I expect you treat her nicely, but the majority of you must know her by now."

She opened the door and I stepped inside, giggling a little, 'I have to make a good impression after all' I stood at the front of the class and smiled, "Nice to meet you all" You could hear the entire class gasp as they realised who I was. I look around the room and see that I'm in the same class a Nadeshiko and Tadase, I smiled a little to myself 'Yay, this will be fun' I thought, I also noticed that the only available chair was in between them both, I smiled even more.

"Okay, Akae you chair will be seated next to two of the guardians, Nadeshiko fujisaki and Tadase Hotori, I will see to it that they show you around the school and make sure you enjoy your time here at Seiyo Academy" she smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Thank you miss…." I waited.

"Miss. Hikari" She finished.

"Yes, Thankyou Miss. Hikari"

"Don't mention it, now go grab a seat, the recess bell will be going and minute now"

"Hai"

Now I was going to play with these guardians and confuse them, I motioned in my bag for Kimi to get up on my shoulder, she flew up and landed on my shoulder without the guardians noticing and I sat down at my chair, the chair was up the back and in the middle. 'Perfect" I thought.

I saw Tadase glance over towards me and got a confused look in his eyes. (It's because that she had Akae on her shoulder when she went into the principal's office.) I turned my head and smiled at him, he smiled back like nothing was happening.

The bell for lunch just went and I saw Nadeshiko smile at me and hold out her hand, "I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki, nice to meet you!" She hasn't changed a bit since I left. (oh and btw, in this Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are twins in this, not the same person.) I grabbed her hand and looked up at her from my seat "I know." I replied, got out of my seat and walked over to the door, giggling at Nadeshiko's confused eyes, I winked at her and walked out the door.

I went around to the flower garden that me and the guardians use to look after, not that I care about the guardians anymore but I do care a great deal when it comes to flowers, flowers are my best friends now, because I know that they won't hurt me, they won't abandon me like the guardians did. I saw a wilting tulip flower in the opposite corner from where I was, I rushed over to it immediately and from my bag, I grabbed my water bottle and poured some water over the roots, then some over the petals to make it shine a little more. I heard that singing to flowers help them grow, not really believing this, I gave a it a shot anyway and sung a little lullaby to it.

Mockingbird. (Do not own)

Hush, little baby don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

I turn my head to see all the guardians and some students from around the school gather in a little group next to the portable classroom that was on the other side of the flower patch, I saw Yaya gleaming over at me with that huge smile she has, god how that annoys me. Yaya ran up to me and gave me a big hug, everyone gasped at what Yaya did, and inside I didn't like it but I needed to make an impression. So I ended up giving her a hug and then she says something that shocked me, a lot.

"Your hugs are familiar, have we met before? Akae-Chii" she stared at me. Wow so Yaya's the smartest person when it comes to hugs, not much to be admired about though.

"No I don't believe we have." I replied and I pulled out a notebook that contains everyone's names from the school and their hobbies and personalities. I already knows who she is but I didn't want it to look like it. I flicked through the pages of my book and came to the 'Y' section of the book.

"So your Yaya Yuiki, Ace chair, hobbies include of….let's skip that, and to her friends she has a baby like character, and only her really close friends know about, and often call you by the name Pepe." I look up at her and see that her eyes are extremely wide, by being surprised. I mentally smirk to myself and just as I was, I saw a flash of midnight blue fly through the trees. 'So he was here.' I smirk mentally even more to myself.

**There we have it guys, if you couldn't be bothered to read the top of it, please do so now, and Review please, it means a lot to me, and thankyou for everyone who is still reading this.**

**Oh and also PM me or review, when I'm finished this story, I have two ideas for the ones I want to do next, but I can't decide. So I need your help :3**

**Idea: ONE**

**Amu gives birth to a new egg that has the Gemini sign printed all over it. When the egg hatches it tells her how, she is only born to those with a twin they have yet to meet. Now Amu realises what is happening and goes on a search to find her twin, on her way she also sees Ikuto, who it still searching for his father.**

**Do you like that one? Well here is…**

**Idea: TWO**

**Ikuto and Amu are finally dating, but then, someone from her past has transferred to Amu's school (btw Amu is terrified of him) without knowing she went there, when she realised that Amu had a boyfriend, he decides to make it a living hell, and so she and Ikuto get in a huge fight but Amu knew it was the work of her Past Person. Amu tries to tell Ikuto but he refuses to talk to Amu. And not only that, but Ikuto has become mates with her Past Person.**

**Thanks guys for wasting your time to read this :3 love you all :D**


	5. Chapter 5 I don't even know

**Thanks for the reviews guys :3. And I got about 5-10 PM's and some reviews about my next story. As voted I will be doing the first one. (The one about the Gemini guardian chara.) If you want to know the votes were 8 for the first one and 5 for the second one, so I might do both of them.**

**OH and guys, I forgot to tell you something. In the first chapter I talked about Yora being the one who was bad and not neutral, but it is Akae who has the bad side of Amu and likes to do bad things to people. Yora just doesn't really care what happens. **

**Oh and just because I asked that question does not mean that I will be ending this story any time soon, I am having fun writing it.**

**Got any requests for something to happen? PM me of review and I'll try make that happen. Now, on to the story! *Gets on horse and gallops into the sunset holding a pen up above me head* **

***End of school***

*Amu's PoV*

I walk up to the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I knew that voice, but it wasn't the principal's voice it was someone else's.

I opened the door and walk through only to find that all of the guardians and Tsukasa-san in front of the desk of the principal. I saw Tsukasa-san wink at me, he knows who I am!

"Damn those stars." I whispered to myself but it turns out Kukai heard me. He looked at me and then turned his head to Tsukasa-san who saw Kukai looking at him so he turned his head and smiled. Now who could see just how confused Kukai was at this point, so he turned his head back to me and I just glared at him.

(BTW Kukai is in Seiyo high but the principal (Who knows about the charas, he can see them coz he used to have one) called all the members and former members of the guardians for a meeting.)

As I was glaring at Kukai the principal decides to break the door down and break the tension in the air with a "HOW ARE MY GUARDINAS DOOOOOOING!?" We all crack our heads to look behind us and see the big wooden door lying on the floor with the (Big) principal's beaming face looking down on us, not realising what he had done. All three of my charas were poking out from her handheld schoolbag, but Akae couldn't hold back anymore, she flew out of the bag…laughing….and laughing, she just wouldn't stop. When the principal saw her he made a swipe for her but Akae, may have been laughing but she has very good reflexes, she flew behind my hair on my neck.

"Oh, Akae is she your guardian chara?" he asked me.

"Oh. Her? Yes she is the one I got my name from, her name is Akae."

He nodded.

"Okay. So where did you get the name 'Kimi" from?"

"From my other chara, Kimi."

Kimi had her hands loosely behind her back and floated up to my head, she looked up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Kimi said with a smile on her face.

"No, no the pleasure is all mine" He held out a finger and Kimi took it and shook it.

"Oh and I have one more plus an egg." I said pulling out the rainbow egg with Yoru following close behind "Yo" she says and sits on my free shoulder. The guardian's eyes light up at the sight of "Yora and how much she looks like Yoru, but not just that, the way she talks and acts is just like Yoru. When everyone was studying my charas I heard a little weep outside the open doorway. I look at Kimi and Akae on my right shoulder and they both nodded, as if to say "Yeah, we heard it too." I walk outside the doorway and see…..IKUTO!? My eyes were as big as me head, they almost fell out of their sockets. He turned his head and saw me, his expression didn't change.

"Yo"

"What are you doing here?" I put on my Cool'n'Spicy attitude on and he smirked at me.

"W-what" I manage to get out before he pulls his face inches from mine, my face turned a deep red. He pulled my face to the side and whispered.

"You don't need to use that attitude on while around me, _Amu_." Emphasizing my name.

I turned my head to face Ikuto's but his head was incredibly close so when my head turned out lips crashed against one another's, it was amazing. I was about to go to dreamland when someone's voice snapped me out of it. When I realised what happened, I jumped back and landed in a kind of ninja style. (Imagine one.) Ikuto just laughed when he saw the position I landed in, I too laughed at it, a little.

"Ikuto-nii-san? What were you doing with Akae-san?" I turned my head furiously to see Tadase with a confused look, I glared at him.;

"Don't you dare, I repeat. Don't you dare call me by my first name!" My glare got angrier by the second.

Kukai whistled and mumbled "If looks could kill" But unfortunately for him I heard what he said and turned my glare towards him.

When he saw my glare at him I saw him with a little fear in his eyes but I could almost tell he was trying to pick a fight.

"Smartass" I said, looking directly in the eyes.

"Bitch" he replied, now I could feel the fire burning in my eyes, but it turned out the Ikuto also noticed it. I clenched my fist ready to attack, I pulled my fist up but someone stopped it. "That's enough of this." It was Ikuto.

I don't really know what happened but the next thing I know is that I was off the ground and in Ikuto's arms. Being carried bridal-styled.

"Put me down Ikuto." I said, my anger was dying down and he knew it but he wouldn't put me down, not yet at least.

"No"

"Yes"

"I don't wanna"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Dunno"

He at this point was pissing me off, I noticed that I had a clear shot at his stomach, I braced myself and held me elbow up, getting ready.

My hand was already flying towards his stomach when he realised what was happening.

'A moment to late…._Ikuto._'

My hand flew into his stomach and he let me go the second I did it. I stood up straight and brushed myself off. "I will be here tomorrow to fill in my paper forms. Hmmm let's say 8:15am. 30 mins before the bell, yes?" The principal nodded as I turned my body and walked away, my charas close behind.

***Time Skip***

I turned my back to my bed and fell backwards, landing on the soft centre of my now double sized bed, my head sunk into the soft pillow. Just as I was getting comfortable I heard a knock at my door, I went to open it and found no one there. I turned around to go back to my bed but I saw a little light of midnight blue.

'Uh, what do you want' I thought as I walked up to my window and opened it. He smirked.

"I didn't think you would open the door."

"why?"

"Because of what you did to me."

"Oh yeah, sorry….about that."

His smirk grew wider.

"W-what?" I stepped back a little. And he stepped forward, damn him and those long legs, he was closer than before!

"I won't accept just a 'sorry'." He stepped closer, and closer.

He cupped his hand on my chin and pulled his face closer to mine, and clashed his soft lips onto mine; the taste of his lips pulled me into a dreamland, no one to pull me out of this one. I kissed back without knowing what I was doing, he pulled back.

"So you liked that. Huh?" he smirked

"n-no I d-didn't." I turned my blushing face away from him. He turned around and walked to the balcony.

"Your body told me otherwise." Just as he said that, he chara changed and jumped out of my window and onto the ground. 'Damn that hentai neko' I thought. I turned around and fell on my bed. My eyes drifted off to sleep, the last thing I pictured in my head was Ikuto's smirk. 'Damn that is sexy' Wait, what….NO I won't allow it, in a way he also abandoned me. But that picture caused me to have a dream about Ikuto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, it makes me sad :(.**

**Anyway, like I said. I will be taking any requests and try to fit them into my story. To the story.**

**Oh also, I forgot last chapter but. I do not own Shugo chara or anything mentioned in here like Tokyo mew mew etc. **

*Amu's PoV*

The next morning I wake up to black cat sitting on my balcony edge. I walk over to it and notice it has a red ribbon with a bell attached to it around its neck. (Kinda like Ichigo (Tokyo mew mew) in cat form but no bell on tail.) I giggle as I see the ribbon on its neck, then I turn to the top draw from my desk and giggle a bit more. I return my attention to the cat on my balcony; I absolutely love cats, but my sister is allergic, so we can't have one. I open the sliding glass door and step outside and feel the warm breeze fall upon me. I pat the cat with my right arm and my left elbow on the wall of the balcony to keep my balance while I lean on the concrete edge. My hand touches his/her black fur. I smile at the softness of its fur. It starts to purr softly and rub its head on my hand. I giggle, that is until I hear 'his' voice.

"So, cats are your 'thing' now."

That voice... I turn my head left and right rapidly as I see a midnight blue cat's tail swishing in the wind behind a tree-trunk. He releases one of his feet from the ground and brings it from behind the tree trunk, next he pulls his head and then the rest of his body from hiding and puts two fingers to his forehead and does a salute then says.

"Why did you want me here?"

I look down at him and nod.

"Get up here; I have a present for you. Akae, Yora, Kimi wake up, we have to give Ikuto his present." I said with a smirk, but I had my back turned so he couldn't see it. Immediately Akae and Yora come out but Kimi stayed in her egg "I don't wanna, Amu don't make me, it might make him mad." She called out from inside her hot pink and white stripped egg. I look at her egg with a 'you're kidding me?' face. Then I turn around to see if Ikuto heard that, but he was….talking to the black kitty? I saw him laugh at the kitty, 'maybe the kitty said something funny' just as I was thinking that Ikuto looks at me, then back to the kitty and nods. I giggle a little at the scene but I couldn't hold back the laughter much longer. My legs start to shake and I let them fall to the ground, I hold my face in my heads and laugh a bit more. Ikuto looks at me and I guess he thought I was crying because of the scene. But then he says something a little unexpected.

"Oi Amu you alright?"

I look up at him, my face was red and I was going good at keeping all this laughter back, but then I see the bloody cat (Ikuto) pounce at something. Then I see a little butterfly. The sight of his hands flying left and right, faster than the human eye could see was too much, I fall to the side of my and pull me knees to my chest, desperately trying to hold back the laughter, but I couldn't for much longer; then….the worst possible thing happened. The black cat jumped on Ikuto to reach the butterfly for himself, but Ikuto loses balance and falls backwards, but the worst part of it all was his face just before it went out of sight; it was a bit confused, a little bit angry but I think I saw a tad humiliation in there. The sight of this….this was too much. I burst out in laughter on the floor.

After about 3-5minutes of me laughing, Ikuto finally snapped.

"WHY, did you call me here?"

With that I was snapped back into reality.

"Oh yeah I forgot, close your eyes."

He looked at me with a confused look but did as I said.

"Okay and keep them closed no matter what" I said 'he's probably thinking dirty things' I giggled.

I went to my top desk draw and opened it, there lay the present I was going to give to Ikuto, he'll either hate it or like it, no in-between. I grab it, trying to make sure that it wouldn't make any noise. I turned to Ikuto and looked at his neck, and smiled. I grabbed the two ends of the 'present' and but my arms over his head and behind his neck, I clipped the two end together with a code-lock, just so he couldn't remove it. I stood back and chuckled. Ikuto flinched when he figured out what it was. He opened his eyes and looked at the full-length mirror on my wall.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked me with his bored/annoyed eyes.

"Of course. You follow me around too much" he stared at me.

"You knew from the start didn't you?"

"Haha yes I did, you knew it was me from the start, didn't you? And you have been following me around everywhere, don't you have school?" I asked

"Yes and yes, but I was worried." He turned back to the mirror and lifted his hand to the black chain choker which has a silver bell on it.

"Now if you follow me I will know where you are, oh and also, I had it handmade for you because I knew this would happen, so even if you chara nari with anyone the collar will stay there." I said smirking.

"Well, that sucks, but I will just break it when I get home." He said, returning the smirk.

"Okay you just try, but it won't work." I replied.

I turn him around and push his back out the window/door and close it, I also didn't forget to lock it this time, and I'm getting better with that. I close the windows and turn on my light and get changed.

"Hey what are you doing?" I heard Ikuto outside.

"I'm getting changed, for school, it's in an hour" I replied.

I was halfway getting my clothes on when my phone went off.

'You got a call bitch, answer it.'

'What are you doing, answer it.'

'Message bank in 5-4-3.'

^That's my ringtone

"Moshi moshi"

"AKAE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Umm getting ready for school?"

"Get to the studio IMMEDIATELY!"

I held the phone away from my ear because it was so loud.

"I got it just please be quiet, I'll arrive in my school uniform. See you soon."

"Okay thankyou Akae, see you soon."

I hung up the phone and got back to getting changed then I heard Ikuto laughing. 'Probably talking to that cat again' I get my uniform on and open the curtains and open the door just to see two cats talking and laughing to eachother (-_-)(That's the face she made). Ikuto looks at me just before my cat eras and tail come out.

"Kimi come one, we are gonna be late!" I yelled. Kimi came out of her egg and flew to my shoulder and sat down.

I jumped off the balcony with Ikuto by my side….holding…the cat. I decide to try and make a convocation soo.

"What's the cat's name?"

"Her name is Chiyo, and can't you ask her, you are character changed now you know."

"Oh yer I forgot hehe. Nice to meet you Chiyo, I'm Amu or Akae, whichever one you're comfortable with" I said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Amu-chan!"

"So what brang you to my house Chiyo?"

" Well you see, I have been looking for a place to stay, because I'm a stray cat not many people come near me. So I thought I could get some luck at your house because around the alley's I heard that you loved cats and took care of them all. So I was wondering…would you be able to adopt me as your new kitty?"

That shocked me, I didn't know what to say. I really wanted a kitty, but mama won't allow it.

"Okay, but whenever my sister, mum or dad comes in you have to hide, or you will be thrown out, ne?"

"I promise to not be a bother!"

Well this turned out great!

"I have to stop here, take Chiyo with you, she's yours now." Ikuto said, going off in a different direction. I picked Chiyo up and hugged her, she was so soft ~Nya!

**You guys like it, again, sorry for not updating sooner been a lil' busy.**

**R&R guys :3 **


	7. Chapter 7 phone fail?

**Hey guys! How ya going? :3**

**Thanks for all the reviews this story has gotten. It makes me feel loved. It's good to know that my first story wasn't bad or anything.**

**Now to begin!**

*Amu's PoV*

I got to the studio 3 minutes late, and I knew that I was in for the time of my life. (Sarcasm)

I walked into the studio just to find my manager glaring daggers at me. Then I noticed a girl with blonde pigtails sitting behind Harumi (manager). I lean over to the side to get a better look at the blonde sitting behind her. But what I saw surprised me, she turned her head so I could get a better view at her…It was….UTAU?!

She saw me gazing at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You need anything?"

I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh, huh? Oh no. Just wondering what Hoshina Utau is doing in my studio is all."

I smiled a fake smile, but I made sure she could see past the smile, just to piss her off, and it seems to be working. She glared at me while standing up. She walked over to me and smiled, like the same one as me. I could see that it was a fake smile and said

"Glad to see you are happy. Why are you glaring at me now? You were smiling before."

I giggled a little and turned my head to Harumi.

"So why is _Utau _here?" emphasizing her name, just to make her that much more pissed off.

"Utau will be singing a duet with you Am- Akae." She replied. I glared at her. She is one of the people that I trust with my identity, but she almost leaked it.

Utau looked at us weirdly and then held out her hand "I look forward to working with you." She said, looking at me. I decided that I would piss her off more. I don't want to do the duet, she might recognize my voice. I put of my black full-hand glove to shake her hand, but this glove is my special glove. It has one of those prank zappy things in it. I giggle a little and took her hand and shook it.

"I look forward to working with you as well."

I shook her hand with a little zap. But the look on her face was priceless. Eyes wide and face tilted.

Oh and if you were wondering, I kept Chiyo outside because Harumi is allergic to cats. So I had to keep her outside. (If I said in the last chapter that Chiyo was a boy, well I changed my mind, she is now a girl.)

"Miss Harumi, I apologize but I don't think this duet will work. Your client is too childish for me." Utau said, walking slowly out the door, as if wanting someone to stop her. But now that I think about it. I might become more popular if I use her as a stepping stone in my career. So I decided I will do it seriously and if she finds out my identity I'll just say I have no idea what she is talking about. Yes. That could work.

"Wait, Utau." I bow my head sincerely. "I'm sorry for acting childish, but you see I've never been that good at making friends, so I didn't know how to react."

She just looked at me with a O.o face as I lifted my head up.

'_You got a message.'_

'_Pick it up, don't you hate slow replies?'_

I pick up the phone. 'Unidentified number' it says. Eh? I slide my phone up to reveal a hot pink keypad. I use my fingers swiftly to get into my messages and open the message.

_Hey my strawberry!_

_How's work doing?_

_You better be taking care of Chiyo; you don't wanna know what I do to someone who doesn't treat cat's right c:_

_From yours truly ~ Ikuto._

"KYAAAAA! How did he get my number?" I yelled. Utau and Harumi look at me like I'm mad, which at that point, I guess I was.

I guess I better reply to him.

_Hey,_

_Work is fine. But…ummm…turns out I'm doing a duet with…Utau. And it's horrible, she might find out who I am._

_Of course I am keeping good care of Chiyo, I have a cat chara too ya' know lol. And no, I don't think I would like to know._

_~ Amu._

I send the message and sigh. I was about to put the phone in my bag but I got a message. I look at my phone and…..WHAT 23 UNREAD MESSAGES….27…32…36 WTF IS THIS. I re-open my phone and see that they are from all different people? HOW? I open up one of the messages and see this.

_OMG Akae is this you? I'm a huge fan. Please reply._

WTH is this. 87 MESSAGES?!

Another one said.

_Akae is this you? Omg I am a huge fan, like no joke. Thankyou for sharing your number over the internet._

What? But I didn't..

"Harumi, someone has leaked my number over the internet, I have over one hundred messages on my phone…ARGH!"

"What. Who has your number?"

"Ummm well a friend of mine has it but he wouldn't do this, I'm positive. Ill ring him just in case."

I look at my phone 177 messages. Wow. I click on the message from Ikuto and click call number. He picks up almost immediately after I put the phone to my ear.

"Yo."

"Hi, Ikuto it's me." I see Utau eyes light up as I said his name, then she lunged for my phone, but I dodged easily.

"Oh hey _Amu…_"

"Do you really have to say my name like that? Anyway I have Utau here trying to get my phone, and, my number has been leaked on the internet and I now have….235 messages. You don't by any chance know anything about this?"

"Ummm, let me think. Well it wasn't me who put your number on the internet, which is a fact. But I know nothing else…sorry."

"It's okay. What name do you have me saved down in your contacts list?"

"One sec and I'll check."

I could hear the clicking of his phone through mine. Though he is incredibly fast.

"Umm I have it under Akae Kimi." He chuckled slightly.

"Did you give your phone to anyone after you put my name on it?"

"Ummm. I gave it to three people; they wanted to add their contacts in my phone. So I gave it to them?"

"BAKA!"

"What?"

"They could've leaked it."

"Naw, don't be mad at me my strawberry." I blushed.

"You just blushed didn't you."

"N-no I didn't b-baka."

"hmmm."

"A-anyway, who did you give it to?"

"umm. Saaya Yamabuki, My dad and Kukai Souma."

"It was Saaya, most defiantly Saaya. She hates anyone who 'Outshines' her."

"Good point."

"Well I have to go and record my new song with Utau, Cya"

"Ja ne"

*Click*

I turn and look at Utau who has fire in her eyes.

"Why didn't you let me speak to him?"

I ignore her and look at my phone. WOW 604 Messages already…FML.

I turn around and go into the little room in which I will be recording my new song "She Flies" and "Don't Let Go". I see the place where I will stand and walk there. 'This could actually be quite fun.' I said to myself, smirking. I turn my head and see Utau at her position in the next room. 'Atleast she won't hear my singing very well.' I suddenly remember Chiyo. I drop my headphones and say I'll be right back. I run out the door and see Chiyo sitting there. Yora chara changes with me and I crouch down and tell her to just stay here and that there is food in the alley next to us. She nods and goes there; she doesn't come back for like 30seconds so I assumed something happened.

I get to the alley and see a big man about to hit Chiyo. Without knowing what I was doing, I run up to him and kick him between the legs as hard as I could. He kneels down in pain and I grab Chiyo and run to the studio where my bodyguards are.

I take Chiyo inside and 'Un-Chara change' I try to avoid any contact with Harumi. I call her and tell what happened and about Chiyo. She said that she could stay but only if she is kept away from her. I agree and hang up. I turn to Chiyo and explain. Chiyo nods in agreement and I put her in my bag to sleep, tell Harumi where she is and I start walking towards where my stall is, I walk in and see from the other room that Utau is glaring at me. I smile at her and take my place. I put the headphones on and adjust the mic a bit higher to reach my height.

It took awhile before both the songs were ready and recorded perfectly, not a flaw in them.

"That's it for today. Go home and rest, I'll see you in 3 days time Akae." Harumi says/orders.

I nod and grab my bag with Chiyo in it and make my way back home.

**Thanks for reading guys. R&R cya soon!**


	8. Sad? Depressed? Me? Never

**Hey guys xD**

**So I got home from my dad's much later than expected and decided to update my story and so here I am. **

**Please review. For my first story to get this many reviews is just amazing, I expected it to be a dud. **

**Oh and my 'z' key just got somehow stuck to the keyboard and so it is hard to press it. So if there is word in which is supposed to have a 'z' in it and it doesn't then I'm sorry xD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara or any of its characters. I do however have a few of my own characters in here xD thanks.**

**Haha and my mum has agreed for when we move out I cant get a black cat and call her 'Neko', 'Koneko', 'Neko-Chan' or 'Koneko-Chan' which one do you think is the best? She will have a red ribbon with a bell for her collar.**

*Amu's PoV*

On the way back home I got really tired; too tired. My vision was going blurry and I was feeling dizzy. But I knew what I had to do.

"Y-Yora, chara nari please." I asked Yora, even though she is probably asleep, I just had to.

"Okay Nya~"

I was surrounded by a red light, I still had the 'Humpty lock' but I could chara nari on my own now, well I have been able to for a while now. (A/N btw, in my earlier chapter I remember saying that she had pink ears and pink tail, but I change my mind xD. In my now new pov I made it so that her ears match her colour, so her ears are light blue w/ pink tips)

My chara nari with Yora was a cute little white, sky blue and baby pink dress. It is strapless and hugs my curves until my hips, and then it flows outwards and down to mid-thigh. Kind of like a tutu but it had three layers. The dress was all white but the middle layer of her tutu was baby pink. The top of the dress had a thick layer of fur and that was sky blue. Down the front were tiny sky blue bows, about 6-8 of them all vertical till the tutu part. It also had white armlets also rimmed with sky blue fur. Around my neck was a baby pink choker ribbon with a silver cross on it (church cross). My shoes were a very light shade of pink; some could even call it white, but you could see the pink if you looked close enough, boots, small and only reached up to my ankle. On the side were small sky blue bows. I had no see able socks on but I did have mini white ones with frills at the end of them. As for my hair, it was up in two pig-tails with white bows. And at the back of the dress was a big sky blue bow. I should mention all the bows are made out of silk. And with every one of my chara nari's the pink streaks in my hair change colour, with this one they stay pink. But don't forget my ears, Blue with pink tips. (I know the chara nari has nothing to do with what Yora looks like but that is needed for the makings of my story. It was meant to be like that okay?)

I was relieved, now I wasn't in half control of my body and Yora could take me home, my half of the body was already asleep and not making it any easier on Yora, so I tried to stay awake as much I could.

***Mini time skip***

I open the door to my house and see my family all sitting at the table like an important meeting was going on. When I shut the door the turn their (serious) glances over towards me, even Ami looks like my manager. It kind of creeped me out. That being said, it also had its own comedic side to it, but I didn't want to show it, they look too serious.

Mama motioned me to sit down on the seat next to her; I obeyed and walked over to it, pulled it out from under the dark wooden table and sat down.

Papa slid a few pieces of stapled paper over in my direction, his face still unreadable behind all that seriousness. Seriously, how much has he played poker before, his poker face is amazing. I pick up the few pages off the table in front of me. As I read my eyes grow wider, all of a sudden my tiredness went away all at once. I look up at my parents and Ami. "Why? Why do I have to?" I look around and see Ami trying to hold back her tears. Then my parents trying to do the same.

"It's for your own good; your father and I arranged this."

My eyes grew wider at what mama said. It kind of…you could say, scared me. I turn my glance to papa who was trying the hardest to keep his tears from showing. "I guess I better pack then." I got up from my chair and went to my room. I looked around. Knowing that this might be one of the last times I see it. I hear my mum yelling my name from downstairs. I open my door and answer.

"Hai? mama?"

"The truck will come tomorrow at 1:30pm so be r-ready." I heard her voice choking at the last part.

"Hai… mama." I whispered sadly.

I turn around and shut my door behind me….OH CRAP! CHIYO IS IN MY BAG DOWNSTAIRS! SHIT! I open my door harshly; I swear I nearly tore it off its hinges. I rush down the stairs, nearly falling. And see my bag untouched beside the chair I was sitting on, I approach it and grab the leather straps, I put it over my shoulder and calmly walk up stairs to my room and I open the door and walk inside. I sat my bag on the floor and unzip it. I turn to Yora and she just nods. I feel a tail behind my back and two cat ears on my head. I turn to Chiyo with saddened eyes, the eyes that are burning with the threatening tears.

"We'll be leaving soon, Chiyo"

"Why? ~Nya"

"I don't know, Chiyo." I turn my head with a single tear rolling down my flawless cheek. "I just don't know."

Tears pierced the corners of my eyes, and holding them back was close to impossible to stop them. So I just let them flow; flow out of the eyes that have deceived the many people I've met. Behind these amber orbs was loneliness, sadness, hope and most importantly anger. Getting revenge is the only thing on my mind. I have no need for these emotions. Atleast not on the outside for others to notice. No. I'm Akae Kimi, the pop star. Nothing makes me sad. Nothing.

Damn my stubbornness.

I look over to my closet. The one which hold most memories for me, the clothes in which I went on dates with Tadase, back when I loved him. Not that it means anything to me anymore. They don't even fit me anymore. But they looked good so I planned on keeping them.

I went through my closet and got everything I could fit into 5 suitcases. I have quite a big closet.

I was placing the last suitcase up against my wall when I hear a load repetitive knocking coming from my balcony door. Knowing who it is I walk up sluggishly and slide back the long dark pink curtains to reveal a quite angry Ikuto with the midnight blue cat ears and tail. I sigh and open the door.

"What do you want?" I asked, leaning against my wall.

"Get this…_THING_…off me!" he replied motioning the chain collar on his neck.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to get it off."

"I told you to get it off."

"Don't feel like it"

"And I care why"

"You don't have to"

"Just get it off"

"No"

"Yes"

"I don't wanna"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Dunno"

I giggled. Wait haven't we had this conversation before?

I turn around and look at my black and dark pink alarm clock. 14:53 it read. FUCK. I need to go to sleep for school. I haven't even filled out the enrolment papers yet.

I turn towards Ikuto.

"Get out I need to get changed and go to sleep."

With that he went jumped off the balcony and into the night's warm air. Oh how I wished I was as free as that. Being able to go wherever I went, whenever I wanted.

I turn around on the heels of my feet and took one step inside and turned back towards the night's moon, reminding me of one of my songs. I guess one song before I go to sleep won't hurt right?

**You are the moon.**By: _The Hush Sound._

(I was asked to pull the lyrics off so I did. look lyrics on youtube (I don't own) or some shit)

Then I closed the door that separated me from freedom and clenched the ends of the velvet curtains and swiftly pulled them together.

I got into my bed and under the blankets and got comfortable… then I realised…I haven't turned my light off.

Ughhh

I get out of bed and turn the light off and run to bed in fear of a ghost chasing me. I get back into my bed and… what position was I in before?


	9. Wake up call

**Hey guys. Sorry for late update. I had to clean out my computer and I started making YouTube videos xD**

**Thanks guys for all the review/favourites/follows. They really mean a lot to me. **

**Last chapter I did get two people telling me to take the lyrics off. So I did. (If they are still there then I will fix them after this chapter xD)**

**Because of school I have not been uploading as many chapters as I had planned to do homework (which I almost never do) and detentions. So I will try to update as much as I can and try for 2000 words a chapter. That should work in my situation at the moment. :3**

**Oh and 'Certified Chocoholic' I know Ikuto didn't abandon her. She just believes he did. She doesn't trust no one but her family and Lulu's family. Everything is cleared up later on. **

**So, it's been decided :3 my kitty will be called 'Neko-chan' kind of weird, but some people call their cats 'Kat' or 'cat' **

**Enjoy; again, sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara.**

*Normal PoV*

'T-T-T-T BRIIINNNNNNGGGGGG~!' (It's an alarm ticking okay :/)

Amu's eyes slowly fluttered open as the rose-red alarm went off. Slowly, her head turned to face the clock.

6:16

Without really reading the time, she got up and got her clothes for school ready. She walked out of her room and turned right, towards the bathroom door. Then turned the knob and walked in; the door automatically closing softly behind her. She got out of her tank top and shorts while the hot-water tap was running. She opened the door to the shower and turned the cold-water tap on.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the light blue towel and wraps it around her hair. Once she was in her uniform she added a few things here and there making her uniform cooler. Her uniform consisted of a black button-up jacket which…wasn't buttoned up, and on the right (her left) sleeve was a pinned-on strip of orange fabric which was making a full 360 around the sleeve. A white also button-up long sleeved shirt, the sleeves at the end folded into around the jacket sleeve, making it shorter. Her Shirt was tucked out of the skirt, so it was easier to move. Her skirt was orange and pleated, it reached down mid-thigh. And just for show she put on a black hipster (half of it falls of your hip) belt. Then for her shoes she had just plain black sneakers with short white socks. But you couldn't see the socks as they were covered by orange leg warmers. **(Basically the normal uniform but with orange instead of red.)**

*Amu's PoV*

I had just finished putting on my sneakers and turned around the mirror to do my hair. I reach out to get my black 'X' clip. I look up and notice that my pink regrowth is showing. Well, seeing as I'm already here, it doesn't matter. I'll get my revenge either way. I guess that it is better if they know. It'll be more fun.

I walked down the hallway towards the stairs; I take a quick glance into my room and smiled slightly.

"Goodbye" I whispered.

Just as I was about to take my first step down the stairs, there was a knock coming from my room. I proceed to walk down the stairs. I don't wanna talk to anyone at the moment. Atleast, I don't want to talk to _Ikuto _at the moment. While walking down the stairs my right foot starts to give way, I quickly bring up my arms to my face, bracing for the fall.

Why doesn't my head hurt? Why hasn't my body embraced the ground energetically? I open one eye and see my face nowhere near the steps, I open both of my eyes and blink a few times. Huh? Suddenly, realising the situation I was in I slowly turned my head and I saw Ikuto's face. I'm not sure whether to be thankful, for catching me. Scared, for there is a guy in my house, who just happens to have his left arm around my waist or Angry, that he somehow got into my house and also that he has his arm around my waist.

I decide to go for thankful, just because I might not have been able to sing for a while, oh how that would pain me dearly.

He quickly flings me back to the top of the stairs and sighs.

"You're tricky, you know that right?"

"Only sometimes" I mumbled "Wait, how did you get into my house? I locked the door…"

"Let's leave that for later, yeah? Moving onto another topic, Why are there 5 suitcases in your room?"

I look down to the ground, my bangs covering my eyes. "That's none of your business Ikuto. Now, if you would so kindly let me go, I have some things to attend to."

Ikuto let me go and walked back into my room and then there was no more sound…not even the door to my balcony opening and closing. Wait a second… I run into my room, only to find the door wide open with my curtains blowing with the wind. I approach the door and notice something sticking out from the lock. I walk closer to it and notice that it's a paper clip, unfolded and stuck in the door lock. That bastard lock picked my door.

I turn around on my heels and walk out of my room, Turn left and walk down the stairs, this time a bit more carefully. I jump down the last few steps and walked to the kitchen for some orange juice and an apple. I'm not that hungry today. As I approach the fridge I notice a note on it. I pull on the end of the note, releasing it from the magnet that Ami made in a few days ago. I unfold the note and quickly read through it. *Sigh*

_Dear Amu,_

_Your papa and I have left for work early and we need you to make sure that Ami gets to kindergarten in time. Remember to give her breakfast, make her take a shower (you too), brushes her teeth and gets ready for school. _

_Much love~ Mama and Papa._

Well I already had a shower, so that's ticked off the list. I just have to wake up Ami…Shit. I tiptoe extremely silently up the stairs and to her room. I open the door slightly and it creaks loudly, I quickly glance over to Ami and notice that she didn't even stir. Phew. I take a few steps inside her room, she has posters of me everywhere, some of Utau, which I didn't like, also a few posters of other singers. I walk up to her desk, dodging a few toys lying here and there and somehow not making a noise. I slowly grab her music box of god knows what and turn the knob type thing at the back and the music starts to play. I place the box on her bedside table carefully and hop my way out of there quickly.

I hear the music get louder by the second as I make my way downstairs to make her breakfast. I get out my apron and look in the pantry for food. I think Ami would enjoy pancakes today. I grab the pancake mix and add an amount of water to it and immediately start shaking the plastic bottle. While shaking the bottle I realise something weird. Where are my charas? I haven't seen them all day. While lost in my thoughts I didn't here Ami coming down the stairs.

"Morning, onee-san." I heard Ami faintly say.

"Good morning Ami, sleep well?"

"I slept badly. Onee-san is leaving today"

"Don't worry Ami, it's not like I won't see you again, ne?"

"You're right. What's for breakfast? And where are Mama and Papa?"

"We are having pancakes for breakfast. Mama and Papa aren't here today because they had to leave for work early, I am taking you too kinder today, so after breakfast you need to go and have a shower. We will leave in around an hour (It's 7:10am)"

Ami said okay and went to the table ready to be served. I put three pancakes in the pan at once and waited for the bubbles on the top to pop. I saw that the bubbles have popped and I flip the pancakes to see that they are perfect. After they were done I put another batch on the pan. Soon half the pancake mix was used up and there were nine pancakes. I took the plate of pancakes to the table and went to the fridge to get some of the toppings, butter, sugar, syrup, cream and jam.

I walk out of the kitchen and to the table, lay down the pancake toppings and sat down with Ami. I'm not that hungry so I won't eat that many. Ami's only little so she wont be able to eat the rest of these. Guess after-school snack is set.

"Itadakimasu~" Ami and I sung out.

***Time Skip – After breakfast***

"Ami, come on, we're gonna be late!" I yelled out, she was taking her time in getting ready.

"Ami is coming Onee-san, but I can't find my other sock!"

"Why didn't you say that earlier? Which one?!"

"My left foot; white with pink and blue butterflies!"

"It's right here!"

This is getting frustrating…

I hear Ami racing down the stairs, while she passes me she says thankyou and hurries past. I'm waiting at the front door for her and I see my ring on the shelf next to the door. Its silver with an amber gem in it (Orange gem, you know the orange traffic light? Yeah that one). I pick it up and place it on my right hand index finger. I got this from Lulu when I was staying at her home. Just as I do that Ami came and told _me _to hurry up.

*Sigh*

We made it to her kindergarten on time, but it so happens that it is the opposite way from my school. I say my goodbye and hello's at the kindergarten and even sung a short lullaby. Walking up this hill is hell. I was just spacing out a bit and I accidently bumped into someone.

"Itai; Gommen ne, I wasn't watching where I was walking." I apologized and looked up. Well, this is awkward.

Kukai

I honestly didn't hate Kukai as much as the others. No real reason. But he pissed me off before.

"Oh, it's you Kimi-san." Kukai stated, emotionless.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied

I got off the ground and dusted off my uniform. Without looking back I start making my way up the hill again. Only a little bit more until I can just get to class; ace the questions and relax. I look in my bag to see what class I have first. Home ec first, Yay, I love cooking. I was nearly at the school gate when I suddenly feel a little thump on my shoulder. I turn my head and see Akae and Kimi sitting there, staring straight ahead.

"Hey guys." I say to them

They look at me and smile.

"Hello Am- Akae." The said in unison, I glared at them.

"You can't be doing that. The guardians have charas too you know?" I said. "and where's Yora?"

They look at me, then to eachother, then back at me and started giggling.

"We're playing hide and seek, Yora's trying to find us." Kimi said.

"So that's where you were this morning. I see." I smiled at them and they had relief written all over their faces. I decide to ignore it seeing as I don't want any more troubles in my life at the moment.

**Okay guys that's it. Sorry for it being quite boring but if I wrote past this anymore and get to the climax of the story then I wouldn't stop writing and we would have a 6000 word long story. And I'm guessing we wouldn't want that xD. But if you do just tell me xD. **


	10. Light at the end of the tunnel? or not?

**Hey guys. So I **_**still **_**have no internet on my computer so I can only update this at my dad's. Hope you like this chapter :3**

**Please review to tell me what you think.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters! **

**NOW READ!**

*Amu's PoV*

Akae on my left shoulder, Kimi on my right, both thinking it's funny to talk/scream across to eachother through my ears. Just as I was about to walk through the gates to hell (school) I felt a funny feeling on my head and low back. I turn my head slightly and here are my ears and tail, popped out and ready to go. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' where is Yora dammit? (Did I spell that right?)

"Amu, your ears and tail are out." I heard Akae lamely point out the obvious, I give her the -.- look and reply.

"No shit."

"Just saying, what if you classmates see them, questions will be asked." She, again, points out the obvious.

"I know, what can I do?" just as I say that I notice the tree that is just conveniently there, to my relief.

I quickly, without being seen (I hope) went to the tree and jump up on it, only to my surprise, I'm not alone.

Here sits the 'Black cat of misfortune' with a harmless, yet very annoying (to him), bell, resting in the hole of his collarbone. While I observe the very peaceful sleeping, Ikuto, well, he decides to open one eye and look straight at me, like he knows I am there.

"Yo," he said calmly but he is obviously tired.

"H-hey" I stuttered, well that was helpful.

Ikuto closed his eye but continued to talk.

"You know, staring at people when they sleep is creepy, they might think you're a pervert" I could see the smirk forming on his lips while my face is crimson red from embarrassment.

"Th-that's stupid, why would I p-put myself on your lev-el?" aaaaand here comes my cool and spicy character. Yay.

"Hn." Yes, because that is an amazing response Ikuto.

"Aaaanyway, shouldn't you be at school, neko?" I asked, genuinely worried about his education, he's not going to get a job this way.

"Yer, I should be, but I don't wanna. Atleast I don't have my ears and tail out, and you call me the neko." He replies smugly, mumbling the last part.

"Not my fault, something happened with Yora and she's not even near me." I replied pouting, not like he could see it.

"She's probably playing a trick on you; I bet she's hiding behind you or something. If she isn't then you might want to find her quickly, your schools gates are closing soon." I turn my head making my body shift a little to see if Yora is there. Yes, yes she is there, snickering. I can feel myself flare up.

"YOOORRRAAAA~" I sang with a dark aura around me. Then I process the last part of Ikuto's mini speech…

"THE GATES ARE CLOSING!?" I screamed, jumping from the tree and running for the gates that were almost closed , I can't see very well due to the wind rushing straight towards my face and also running wasn't a big help. I run through the gates seconds before they block off the one chance of freedom out of this school.

I quickly run towards my class after I got Yora to take my cat features away. The bell had already gone and I was just outside my classroom CR3 (Cooking Room 3). I open the door only to be greeted by 20 pairs of eyes staring straight through my soul, scary.

"Ah, Miss Akae-chan, please grab a chair and join the class in a semi-circle around my bench." She granted me a big, happy, genuine smile. You're happy, too happy.

"Yes miss." I replied. I can't be bothered find out all of my teachers' names; they will all be miss or sir. I grabbed a chair as instructed and looked for a free space. As I look around I notice that I have Tadase, Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Rima and another girl with the guardian cape on that I had never seen before next to them. Of course the only free space is in-between Nagihiko and Tadase. I sigh and place my chair between the two overly happy boys and sit down.

"Okay, class. Because today is one of our last cooking classes together as you will be graduating from school soon. **(I know I stuffed up with all the dates and times etc. just bare with me. They have 1 month left of Primary school until they graduate onto High.) **We will be making something special. White chocolate and strawberry cake!" she announced while getting all the bowls and cooking equipment ready. The class erupted into yells of excitement and some small whispers of how good theirs is going to taste compared to the others. While I sat there, on the outside I am calm and cool whereas on the inside I am jumping for joy.

The teacher made a quick example on what to do first and got two students to hand out the recipe and method. I looked at it and noticed it was only a simple recipe and I could do this quick, which spoils my fun. Miss told us to separate into pairs and work together to make 1 cake (half a cake per person). I am paired with the new guardian; I guess I could get some information on her.

"I'm Akira Ningyo; it's nice to meet you, Kimi-san." Akira said to me, trying to make a conversation. Akira has light blue hair which has been thrown into a messy high-bun and her eyes are the colour of blood. They are bright red.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Ningyo-san. And please, just call me Am *Cough* Akae" nearly blew my cover, woops.

"Then you can call me Akira, Akae." She replied with a bright smile, her smile bothers me.

Akira and I have finished our cake before everyone else. Akira isn't half bad at cooking. She isn't like the other guardians, but one thing I still don't know is.

"So Akira, what position in the guardians are you?" I asked, a smile plastered to my face.

"I'm the Joker." She replied, having some of her half of the cake. I was about to reply but then I heard a little jingle, like the sound of a bell. I can feel my eye twitching.

"Cool," I replied "I'm just going to get some fresh air." She nodded and I walked over to the window from where I heard the bell sound. While sliding the window up I notice a flash of blue over to my left, I turn my head and see a midnight blue tail swaying from behind a wall. I sigh and quickly without being seen, jump out of the window and land softly on the grass ground. I walk slowly towards the source of the tail and see Ikuto standing there with his hand behind his head, eyes closed and leaning up against the wall with one of his legs lifted with the sole of his shoe up against the wall. (You know the 'cool dude' style)

"Go to school already." I said, he just looks at me with bored eyes, and then they turned playful.

"But school boooring~" he turned his voice to sound cute, childish, whatever, it was just horrible.

"Then get out of my one! By the way, don't use that tone of voice again, it is dreadful.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I will stop watching you, your classroom just happens to be next to a wall where there is tree, Ja ne." he said, while hopping away.

Stalker

I quickly ran to the window and peeked in to see if anyone was looking, no one was so I quickly jump in and go back to my bench like I was never gone. A few more people have finished their cakes, but all the slow people are either finishing them or they are still cooking them in the oven. I grab a strawberry off mine and dip it in our leftover melted white chocolate that was used for decorating. I feel bored; guess I could do some decorating to pass the time. I open a drawer and find a small piping bag, I cut a very small hole in the bottom and pipe the remaining white chocolate around in a pretty white pattern (kind of like those vine patterns :3)

After a while the whole class is now watching me with amazement. My cake looks pretty good. Even the teacher is coming over to see what all the commotion is about. I have vines all my around my almost half of a cake. At a few points there are little flowers I drew with the piping bags. Then around the sides are little blobs of cream with strawberries mid-buried inside of them (Place where the stems go are face down). I hear murmurs of admiration and jealousy breaks out through the room.

"Akae-chan, where did you learn to make such a pattern? It is magnificent!" Miss praised me while joy fills her voice with her face copying the emotion.

"I had cooking classes. We practiced decorating cakes in different ways" I replied, a little happy that something that was so easy to learn would get so much admiration. Maybe it's just that I'm famous? Naah, don't think so.

"It's gorgeous! Do you mind if I could get a picture for the school newsletter?" She asked, almost begging.

"Sure, I don't mind." I replied again.

"Kimi-san, can you please tech me how to do that?"

"Oh! me too!"

"Don't forget me Kimi-san!"

Soon all the girls were asking me to teach them and even some of the boys were asking. I look up at all of them and smile.

"Sure, but ill teach you all at once; otherwise we will get no recess." This class isn't half bad, but I still have some of the guardians in it.

The class erupted into cheers. I gather up some piping bags, cream and strawberries. Walked over to a bench that the teacher said I could show the class how to do the patterns on. I place my things down and get to work once the chocolate is brought over to me.

"You have to have steady hands to do this and you really need to make sure you don't overdo it. Don't put too many swirls in it, but don't not put enough. Same with the flowers, you don't want them at the end, or on, every vine, it makes it looked rushed and messy." I said, while showing the class how it's done. Once I finished the vines and flowers, I put the blobs of cream around the outside and top it off with strawberries.

"You can always try different patterns, like maybe a maze of just a simple swirl around the whole thing." I suggested. This is quite fun.

The class went to their benches and begun to work on theirs, the occasional call for help to me was heard and I go over and they ask a question. It is really fun, until the dreadful sound of the recess bell was heard. Groans were heard throughout the class as they quickly packed away their things and put their cakes in a box. I did the same and walked out the door.

I don't have my locker yet so I walk straight to the roof with my bag in hand and push the door to freedom open. I am met with a long gush of wind hitting me in the face. The breeze feels nice. I walk along the sides of the mini room in the middle which held the door I came through, to find a good spot to sit and eat. I find a good spot and place my bag on the ground, then follow it with my body. I take out my sandwich and place it next to me, and then I take out my notebook and pen.

A tune comes to mind and I write down the music notes. Hum it a little and add some more. The more I hum it, the more I get into it. After quickly finishing the tune, which might be the fastest I have ever made one, I have to make the lyrics. They quickly come to me and I write them down before I forget them.

After I while I look at my notebook, which has now 3 more pages used of it. "No one can hear me up on the roof properly, so testing the song out up here won't do any harm." I mumble to myself a little, taking another quick glance at my notebook pages to remember the song. I open my mouth and the words flow out naturally as if I have sung this song a million times before.

**Song is – Impossible by Shontelle **(I would post the lyrics but last time two people told me to take them off, and I can't be bothered to do that again, so look up the song. It's amazing, and if I hadn't listened to the song, this chapter probably wouldn't be up.)

**So what did you guys think? I am really grateful for the people who have reviewed; it really helps me get going with my story. And if you see and spelling mistakes,** **Grammar errors or and text in past tense please don't forget to leave it in the reviews. **

**Also, as well as Neko-Chan, I'm going to get a white cat and call him/her Shiver? You like guys? **

**Have any songs that would match this FanFiction? Then post them in the reviews. **

**SPAM THE REVIEWS! **

**Oh, and why you follow/favourite and no review (/O.O)/ (that's also a face xD)**

**Thanks again guys! LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU~ (No homo)**


	11. Authors note (SORRY)

Gaah. Hey guys! It's been a long time. Sorry for not updating in like forever. I decided that I'm not completely satisfied with my story, there are a lot of plot holes and mistakes in it, and so I'm going to re-write it. It shouldn't take me long. The main reason for not updating was because of the plot holes, I couldn't find a way to fill them, as I just dug the hole deeper with every chapter I wrote. I've been collecting songs for this fic, So it will be a lot better. I hope you guys can bear with me until then.

Again, sorry guys. This is not a real chapter.


End file.
